Many industrial buildings, such as warehouses, utilize trusses to support the roof of the buildings. The trusses are also utilized to support electrical lights, electrical conduits, and pipes of various sizes. Some of these trusses include two angle irons. As shown in FIG. 1, these angle irons each typically include two upper surfaces, a lower surface, an inner surface, and two outer surfaces. The inner surfaces of the two angle irons are attached to the webbing of the truss. As a result, along the inner surfaces of the two angle irons a number of gaps are formed.
One prior art industrial hanger assembly is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art hanger 110 is clamped to a lower surface of an angle iron of a truss by a bolt 120. The prior art hanger 110 also supports an all-thread rod 130. The height of the all-thread rod 130 is adjusted by setting the position of a nut 140 with respect to the all-thread rod 130. Items such as conduit hangers are then attached to the all-thread rod 130.
One disadvantage of the above industrial hanger assembly is that the industrial hanger cannot be readily installed from the floor of an industrial building. Instead, the installer typically elevates himself, via a lift or a ladder, to the height of the truss so that he can manipulate the bolt 120 and install the prior art hanger. Sometimes obstructions, such as large electrical equipment, do not permit an installer to be readily elevated so that he can install the prior art hanger 110. In addition, hanger installation time would be reduced and safety would be enhanced if the installer could install an industrial hanger from the floor of an industrial building. Thus, a need exists for an industrial hanger that can be readily installed from the floor of an industrial building.